


Happy SAD

by milady70



Series: Greyhawk's Mightiest Heroes [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milady70/pseuds/milady70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's one-shot in the Greyhawk's Mightiest Heroes Universe.  Can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy SAD

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Sorry for any mistakes!

Phil isn’t sure what to do about Valentine’s Day. It’s a Thursday this year, which isn’t particularly romantic and he knows Tony is going to be busy putting himself in harm’s way at some party or another. On the other hand, he wants to do something for Clint. Something romantic but not flowers or chocolates or teddy bears because frankly they’re both guys and that garbage is for women.

He’d take him out to eat (a lot of their dates involve eating because Clint doesn’t have a lot of time but he does have to eat, and he never turns down free food) but it is still Valentine’s Day so every place is going to be packed. He could cook but to be honest, the Thanksgiving meal had been more coordinated by Phil than actually cooked by him.

Phil has been in Clint’s apartment but except for clothes, movies, music and his bow he doesn’t have much. He supposed he could get a shirt or a sweater but he did that at Christmas and it doesn’t really convey the romantic aspect of Valentine’s Day.

Who the hell decided a romantic holiday should be in winter? Everything he can come up with - picnics, horseback riding, hot air balloon ride, amusement park, carnival - is better is the warmer weather. They could see a movie but again it would probably be pretty packed.

Tony and Clint were both in class and Phil would normally take this opportunity to get some chores done but the only thing he could manage to focus on was Valentine’s Day rapidly approaching with still no solution in sight. He was walking towards campus to meet Clint when he spotted a busker and suddenly he knew exactly what he was going to get him for Valentine’s Day.

It took some time to find the right one. Not brand new, Clint would want something with history, but not something that someone famous had used either, he wouldn’t feel comfortable with a ton of money being spent on him. He searched online and in various pawn shops and secondhand stores in his free time until he was satisfied he’d found the perfect one.

Valentine’s Day is a little cool but for mid-February it’s a gorgeous sunny day. Clint has a few hours after he finishes working at the coffee shop and before he has to be at job number two. Luckily, Tony’s schedule on Thursdays is pretty full so Phil can meet Clint, watch him eat a late lunch/early dinner and give him his present. For the occasion, Clint is wearing a faded red t-shirt under his motorcycle jacket and Phil has chosen a tie that has some red in the print. This is the only time they are going to have together today and they take their time just walking and talking together. Clint has mentioned that holding hands makes his hand sweat and Phil is uncomfortable with any sort of display, so they just walk together, occasionally bumping shoulders but not anything more than that.

Phil leads them back to Tony’s apartment where he has stashed Clint’s present. They don’t normally come here but Tony’s in class at the moment and Phil didn’t have any way of hiding a present that is 3-4 feet in length.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Phil said, and handed over the guitar case.

Clint stared at it like he didn’t know what it was and Phil felt a moment of panic.

“I thought… you could play me something?” It seemed like the perfect idea when he first thought of it. He remembered Clint explaining that they had a guitar at the circus and that he had learned how to play a little but that he didn’t have one now. The suggestion of Clint playing was because he wanted it to be for both of them and getting to hear Clint play would be a pleasure because he hadn’t learned enough about him yet. He wanted to know everything about his past and be there for his future and that’s really what Valentine’s was about.

“I will. I just… I wasn’t expecting anything today, just to see you, and this brings back memories.”

“You weren’t expecting me to get you something?”

Clint shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. “Too many years celebrating SAD on February 14th instead of Valentine’s day I guess.”

“Sad?”

“Single Awareness Day,” Clint responded which startled a laugh out of Phil.

“Well, Happy SAD then.”

“Happy SAD, Phil,” Clint replied and started to play.


End file.
